Will Schuester
Will Schuester is a main character on Glee: A New Touch. He is the director of New Directions and is engaged with Emma Pilsbury. He first appeared in New Geek. Season one New Geek Will has only four kids left at glee club, so he calls Rachel, Kurt and Blaine to help them get new auditions and they perform Call Me Maybe. Will is later called by Principal Figgins who tells him he needs new auditions, or if not Glee club would be closed. This was arranged by Sue Sylvester who said the cheerios need the money and then she jokes about his hair. Will later watches Martin, Eva and Millie audition, and gets impressed by all of them. Eva tells him he has ''love fairies ''around him. Will announces auditions will continue the following day. New Directions Will hosts the second part of auditions, and watches Tracy, Jake, Marley and Brandon audition.Jake felt angry that Will didn´t praised his talent. When Kurt says Jake had autism and aggressive problems and doesn´t recomend him to be on New Directions, Will says that everyone is welcome to New Directions, and that they could change him. Will is then impresses by Brandon and Marley. He thinks Marley´s a star and Brandon´s an awesome gay Rachel. Will then postes the callback list ( Martin, Eva, Millie, Tracy, Jake, Brandon and Marley) and meets with Sue. He tells her her plan didn´t worked out, but Sue says that wasn´t really her plan and laughs that he only got 7 auditions when she got 300 for the cheerios. He then meets with Principal Figgins who tells him he saved the new directions once more. Later on, he presents the new new directions on the choir room and they all sing Don´t Stop Beilivin´ for Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. Come On Will talks with Beiste and Emma and tells them Figgins asked the New Directions to perform in front of the school. Emma and Beiste tell him it´s a bad idea, as school performances result in epic fails. Will feels this time will be different, as it´s a new glee club. Then, Will anounces the glee club the news, and he says he doesn´t knows them perfectly well, so he asks them who would like a solo in the performance. Brittany and Brandon raise their hands and they sing a Duet of Celebrity Skin for Will to peek a winner who will be the lead on the performance. Will doesn´t know who to pick, and Marley interrupts him saying it wasn´t good to compete between each other, and Will agrees with her and closes the competition. Later on, Will is approache by Artie telling him they all voted for someone to be the lead, but, before telling him, they´re interrupted by Millie who sings Price Tag very well. Artie tells him the winners were Brandon, Brittany, Marley and Millie. Tracy says they should be singing Some Nights by Fun. After that, Will is at the school hall with Emma and Beiste to watch the performance. They are approached by Sue and Beckie who insult them. Some Night ends badly as Brandon and Brittany get into a fight and end up on the floor. Sue laughs at him and tells him that was a plan. Principal Figgins tells Will that the next time something like this happens, he will close glee club. Will returns to the choir room, where he is surprised to see Brandon and Brittany singing My Love Is Your Love, which had been Tracy´s idea. They reconcile and Will tells them they all have to be united this year, and they make a group hug. I Love You, Baby Will is in the choir room when Brittany and Artie announce their candidacies for senior class president and watches Brittany perform Dear Mr. President. He then introduces Santana to the glee club, and announces the kids to split into Brittany and Artie´s supporters and they perform Now or Never. He then watches Tracy performing Nowadays and praises her performance. He is present at Artie´s president celebration, at Breadstix. Shinning Star Will anounces the glee kids they will do the school´s musical. He asks them which are their favourite musicals ( Wicked-Brandon, Chicago-Tracy, The Phantom of the Opera-Jake, TheSound Of Music-Eva), and resolves that each one of them performs a song from their musical choice, and he, Britt, and Artie would pick one musical. Brandon, Tracy and Eva perform perfectly, and when Will tells Jake he did good, he got angry because he expected a better review and started arguing. Will manages to calm him down. Then, Marley introduces Rodrigo to the glee club, and he acepts him happily. Will tells him about the musical, and Rodrigo sings Oh What a Circus from Evita. Will, Brittany and Artie reveal they will be doing Evita for the shool musical, and Jake gets mad again, and fights with Martin and then quits the glee club. Glee Vita Will brings Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones back to help him with Evita´s auditions. They all watch Marley, Brandon and Tracy perform Don´t Cry For Me, Argentina, and finally give the role to Marley. He is then present at the musical, watching the performances of Don´t Cry For Me Argentina, Torero and Buenos Aires. Will is then seen at the after party at Breadstix, where he is approached by Emma, that tells him they got a reservation at WoodVille´s, the place they want to get married. Will is happy at first, but looks shocked as Emma announces the wedding will have to be in three weeks, Hold On Will and Emma are talking about their wedding on their department. They discuss wheter or not to have the wedding at WoodVille´s in two weeks, as they have few time and sectionals is in a week. They then both decide to cancel the wedding and wait for another reservation on the future. Will is then at the choir room, where he and the glee club members develop sectionals playlist. Will then haves lunch with Emma, Beiste and Sue, and it seems he and Emma changed their mind about the wedding, as they announce them they will get married in two weeks. Sue and Beiste are shocked, but happy about the couple. Will says he will tell the glee kids after sectionals, so they don´t loose their minds. Will is in the choir room when Rodrigo brings Jill to audition, and he happily acepts her. Jill sings Saving All My Love For You, and Will tells her she´s part of the club, much to many´s anger. Showdown